Comfort
by Sarry Hermin
Summary: Kerry and Sandy get some much needed comfort from each other after a few trying days. One-shot. Kerry/Sandy pairing. Rated for pure safety due to one sentence. Complete.


_**A/N: Here's just a little something that came to me over the last few weeks that I have been I'll. I've only just gotten around to typing it up and decided to post it straight away. I really do hope that you guys like this' despite its shortness.**_

_**X**_

* * *

Comfort

Kerry pulled her sheets tighter around her body as she finally settled into her bed after a twenty four hour shift. Her hip was the worst that it had been in a long time and for once she had laid her crutch against her bedside table should she need to get up in the night. With a deep breath she re-adjusted the hot water bottle resting on her hip and closed her eyes, finally allowing her exhaustion to overtake her.

Eight hours later and the shifting of the mattress brought Kerry from her slumber. She smiled and shifted closer to the new warmth.

"Sandy –"

"Shh. Go back to sleep Ker."

Kerry nodded and sighed once more when she felt her wives arms wrap around her tightly from behind. It had been days since they had seen each other, let alone shared a bed. It felt good to be held and it felt good for Sandy to have the red head in her arms.

The pair had barely been asleep for an hour when the phone started to ring. Kerry shifted, twisting her hip as she reached over Sandy. Kerry's gasp of pain brought the usually heavy sleeper from her dreams. Sandy leaned up on her elbows and gently pushed Kerry back down.

"I'll get it." She grabbed the phone from the bedside table behind her. "Lopez."

"_Sandy, it's Abby. Is Kerry there?"_

"She can't get to the phone right now. Can I take a message?" Sandy turned to look at Kerry who has closed her eyes shut and was shifting her weight. Sandy nodded and bid Abby goodbye before replacing the handset.

"Who was that?" her voice was pained and it pulled at Sandy's heart.

"Abby. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kerry started massaging her hip. "What did she say?"

"Just that she's back in Chicago and wants to speak to you whenever your available."

Kerry nodded and closed her eyes again. "I'll call her back later."

Sandy just nodded and pressed a kiss to Kerry's forehead. "I'm going to get you a fresh hot water bottle and your painkillers."

Kerry opened her mouth to argue but the look in Sandy's eyes softened her heart and she nodded. Five minutes later Sandy walked back into their bedroom with everything she aimed to get and a bottle of massaging oil. She placed the pills and glass of water on Kerry's table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I brought up the oil, thought it might help."

Kerry chuckled. "Yeah right, you just wanna get laid."

"Well yeah, but it won't do you any good with your hip like that."

Kerry's smile widened and she shifted so that she was laying on her front. With a grimace she relaxed and Sandy took that as her cue to make her magic. She gently removed the covers and knelt to Kerry's left side and reached over exposing her hip. Kerry squirmed slightly when her cold hands touched her bare skin.

"Your hands are cold."

"Sorry, love."

Kerry nodded and rested her head fully on her pillow, her body still heavy with sleep.

Sandy yawned breifly before placing a good helping of oil onto her hands and she startec to slowly but firmly rub it into Kerry's hip.

After a few minutes Sandy used a tissue to wipe her hands clean before talking to Kerry. "Hey Ker' can you turn onto your left side hun?"

"Why?"

"So I can place the hot water bottle on your hip."

With a moan' Kerry managed to turn herself with little disruption to her right hip. Once she was situated, Sandy placed the hot water bottle on her hip as it had been before and got into the bed in front of her partner.

"Feel better?"

"A little. Thanks."

"Nah' don't mention it. You know how I get when you're in pain."

Kerry nodded and leaned foward pressing their lips together for a moment or two. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah'" she whispered back and leaned forward herself closing the small gap between them once more.

Sandy briught Kerry into her arms and held her tightly. Kerry rested her head on Sandy's chest and sighed happily again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately for one reason or another.

"When are you next on duty?"

"Two days."

"Good, I've missed you."

Sandy pressed a kiss to her crown. "I've missed you too."

There was a sift silence that settled iver the room where the two lovers were gaining the much needed sleep and comfort that they bothdp desired after a hard and trying few day.

_Finis_


End file.
